El taxista
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: "Lemmona Express" Son dos completos desconocidos que dejan fluir sus primitivos instintos dentro de un taxi. Sucumben al placer sin ser concientes de las consecuencias que eso les traerá, después de todo algo que no conocen los une.


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.: El taxista.**

**Autor/res: Crazy Cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/u/3388367/Lemmonada_Express**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella.**

**Número de Palabras: 8.300**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan es cosa de Stephenie Meyer, lo que no salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Como bien explica el contest es un tema con lemmon, por lo cual están advertidas. Hay escenas sobre sexo explícito y ante aviso no hay traición. Va para todas aquellas que desean que Edward les haga lo que le hace a Bella.**

**Summary: Son dos completos desconocidos que dejan fluir sus primitivos instintos dentro de un taxi. Sucumben al placer sin ser concientes de las consecuencias que eso les traerá, después de todo algo que no conocen los une.**

* * *

><p><strong>~.~...*...*...: El taxista :...*...*...~.~<strong>

—¿Quién? —Preguntó una muy adormilada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Aún durmiendo? —Edward se rió en una estruendosa carcajada.

—No hagas eso, mi cabeza va a explotar. —Se quejó Jacob tras escuchar el fuerte y molesto sonido.

—Tío, ¿qué hiciste anoche para que todavía estés durmiendo?

—No es tan tarde.

—Son las cinco de la tarde. —Jacob comprobó las palabras de Edward cuando miró el despertador de su mesilla.

—Umm… —Volvió a quejarse tras sobar su cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche? —Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Dormir poco, beber y… —Se calló abruptamente.

—¿Y…?

—No es nada.

—¿Qué ocultas? —Jacob pensó en decírselo y después de pocos segundos decidió que no era el mejor momento.

—Nada, ni siquiera lo recuerdo… —Mentir no era su fuerte.

—Digamos que te creo… ¿Por qué no me avisaste ayer para salir? —Jacob se sentía acorralado.

—No lo planeé, simplemente ocurrió.

—¿Con quién saliste?

—Edward… Pareces mi madre. —Él sabía que si seguía preguntando lo acabaría pillando.

—Tu comportamiento es extraño.

—Solo salí, bebí y me emborraché, no hay nada de raro en eso.

—Y ¿por qué me das evasivas?

—No lo hago.

—Si lo haces… Haber, ¿dónde fuiste?

—Donde siempre. —Jacob suspiró hastiado.

—¡Mentira! —Acusó Edward y Jacob abrió abruptamente los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Mientes, yo estuve ayer allí y no te vi. —Estaba jodido.

—Por… Porque me quedé poco tiempo.

—Jacob… —Edward quería llegar al final de todo.

—Estuve poco tiempo y luego me fui a… A la fiesta de un amigo. Me invitó a última hora y no podía fallarle.

—¿Qué amigo?

—¡Edward!

—Está bien, tú sabrás. No diré nada más.

—Pero…

—Nada. —Sentenció Edward. Odiaba las mentiras y más que quisieran verle la cara de idiota. Estaba muy enfadado.

—¿Puedes salir esta noche? —Preguntó Jacob queriendo que todo se arreglara. Sabía que Edward odiaba las mentiras, pero esta vez eran necesarias.

—Tengo trabajo. —Contestó fríamente Edward y cortó la llamada, dejando a Jacob con las palabras a medio camino.

Él no quería joder su amistad de tantos años por una maldita mentira, simplemente no era el momento de decírselo, lo haría más adelante.

Todas sus mentiras no eran más que para encubrirla, a ella no le importaba pero él y su mala experiencia con las relaciones lo echaban para atrás. Quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien para poder decírselo a su mejor amigo. Ahora solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento Edward quisiera escucharlo.

Edward cogió rudamente las llaves de su coche y salió enfurecido por la puerta. Antes de arrancar el coche puso la mejor sonrisa fingida y empezó a dar vueltas por las largas calles hasta tranquilizarse un poco para poder dirigirse de mejor humor al aeropuerto.

Aparcó en la zona de salidas y esperó por alguna persona que quisiera sus servicios.

La tarde trascurrió entre idas y venidas, conversaciones frías y con poco fundamento y miradas concentradas en la carretera.

Acabó su turno a las nueve de la noche y regresó despacio a su casa. Estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era relajarse en su cómodo hogar.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, con mucha clientela y demasiados atascos, los cuales lo dejaban muy agotado y con un horrible dolor de cabeza debido al frenético y ruidoso sonido proveniente del claxon del resto de coches y del suyo propio.

Se vio tentado de salir cuando una de sus "amigas" lo llamó para invitarlo a una noche llena de diversión, pero el cansancio era superior a sus fuerzas. Además seguía enfadado con Jacob y no le apetecía encontrárselo para que le contara más mentiras.

Morfeo lo envolvió en sus brazos lo antes pensado ya que su cansancio era físico y mental y por lo tanto su sueño fue pacífico y reparador.

El molesto sonido de su móvil lo despertó de su fabuloso sueño con una muy caliente rubia. Gruñó.

—¿Sí?

—Edward… —Volvió a gruñir al reconocer la voz de su mentiroso amigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su voz estaba repleta de furia.

—¿Puedes salir?

—¿Me dirás la verdad?

—Emm…

—Ok, adiós. —Cortó dejándolo con las palabras nuevamente en la boca.

Poco le faltó a Jacob para lanzar el móvil contra el piso, Edward se estaba comportando infantilmente. Él le había mentido pero Edward estaba siendo demasiado injusto.

Se vistió rápidamente y fue a la casa de su amigo a paso liguero, vivían cerca y esa era una muy buena ventaja.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue lo que se esperaba. Después de llegar a casa de Edward y entrar con la llave que poseía, se llevó cientos de gritos de su parte, insultos que ni siquiera conocía por haberlo despertado. Ya que para hacerlo lo tiró de la cama desesperado al ver que no hacía la mínima intención de despertarse.

Intentó convencerlo de que la conversación pasada no tenía importancia. Le explicó que no fue su intención mentirle, pidió disculpas por eso y finalmente logró convencerlo de que no eran más que tonterías.

Edward, aunque aún estaba enfadado, comprendió la situación y mucho más cuando Jacob prometió contarle todo cuando fuera el momento oportuno, ya que no quería dar un paso en falso.

—¿Puedes salir esta tarde? —Preguntó Edward por el móvil.

—No puedo… —Contestó Jacob después de recordar el mensaje que ella le había enviado hace tan solo unos minutos.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo que ayudar a mi madre, quiere llevar algunos viejos muebles a empeñar y no puede hacerlo sola.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos. —Edward colgó fingiendo creerle, pero sospechaba que Jacob mentía nuevamente, solo que estaba vez lo dejó pasar.

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—Acabo de comprar los pasajes, mi vuelo sale mañana en la tarde.

—Que bien, te estaré esperando.

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—Lo sé amor, y yo, pero el viaje era muy necesario.

—Odio a tu jefe.

—Y yo, créeme. —Ambos rieron.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tu amigo la otra vez. —Jacob pensó en decirle la verdad ya que no quería mentir más, últimamente su vida solo giraba entorno a las mentiras y quería una relación sincera desde el principio.

—Como quiero que nuestra relación sea una sorpresa para él, le dije que tenía que acompañar a mi madre a empeñar unos muebles. —Rió bajito.

—¿Empeñar? —Ella acompañó su suave risa.

—Sí, si le decía que te tenía que acompañar al aeropuerto se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Lo sé… Y… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—En cuanto regreses tú, así os conocéis.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad, me has hablado maravillas de él.

—Te encantará, es un tío genial.

—¿Lleváis muchos años de amigos?

—Desde que tengo razón.

—Woow.

—¿Quieres que pasé a buscarte? —Preguntó esperanzado cambiando de tema.

Ella lo meditó bien. —No, mejor que no. Tengo que ir a casa de mi padre en cuanto llegue y cogeré un taxi. Nos podemos ver a la mañana siguiente.

—Bueno, te extrañaré más. —Él hizo un infantil puchero.

—Bueno… He comprado algunas cosas para poder recompensarte. —Se voz se tornó sensual.

—¿Qué cosas pequeña diabla? —Sintió su temperatura aumentar.

—Ya lo sabrás.

Hablaron largo y tendido toda la noche, se contaron un poco de su rutina diaria y jugaron a cosas de niños grandes por teléfono.

Jacob se sentía en una nube, definitivamente ella era la chica de sus sueños.

Tenía ya ganas de decírselo a su amigo para no tener que ocultarle nada.

Llevaban un mes de relación y veía que todo avanzaba bien, por lo tanto sus temores iniciales habían desaparecido.

Sabía que ella y Edward se compenetrarían bien. Aunque nunca imaginó hasta donde llegaba la verdad de sus palabras y que la traición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 1328 con destino a Nueva York embarquen por la puerta 3."

Agarró su maleta y se dirigió a donde la voz del megáfono le había indicado.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar a casa y descansar placenteramente en su cómoda cama.

El viaje a Rusia había sido inesperado y por cuestiones laborales, por lo tanto no había podido descansar nada ni tampoco hacer un poco de turismo por el enorme país.

Esperaba poder regresar nuevamente, de turista y de la mano de Jacob, con él sería más divertido y emocionante. Estaba segura de eso.

Su vuelo fue puntual, tuvo que hacer una pequeña escala de una hora y por lo tanto había llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba al aeropuerto JFK. Eran exactamente las dos y media de la madrugada y lo único que deseaba era encontrar un taxi y llegar sana y salva a la casa de su padre.

Por otro lado Edward iba refunfuñando casi todo el camino, maldecía cuando le ofreció cambiar su horario a un amigo, lo hizo por una buena causa. Su mujer se había puesto de parto, pero no se le informó de que Steve tenía el horario de la madrugada y por lo tanto ahora le tocaba a él trasnochar.

Había un caos bastante grande en el aeropuerto, había habido un colapso de llegadas y cientos de personas estaban acumuladas en la zona de salidas esperando por un taxi que los llevara a su casa.

Después de dejar a una clienta demasiado insistente y habladora, regresó a la zona de salidas y aparcó pacientemente, esperando por un nuevo cliente.

Amaba su trabajo, desde pequeño los coches y conducir eran una de sus más grandes aficiones, pero lo que más le desesperaba de ser taxista era el caos que se formaba entre las personas, desesperadas por coger un taxi.

—¡Taxi! —Escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo. Miró que no hubiera algún otro cliente cerca que estuviera esperando antes. Después de cerciorarse de que no, aparcó en la calle de enfrente y se bajó a ayudar con las maletas a la dueña de la voz que lo había reclamado.

Para su sorpresa era una preciosa castaña, de no más de veinticinco años, la cual se veía cansada y con ganas de poder llegar a su casa.

—Déjeme ayudarla. —La castaña elevó la mirada y se quedó con los ojos fijos en las dos grandes esmeraldas de Edward. Este, divertido por la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer tosió levemente y la trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

—Sí… —Dijo de una manera casi imperceptible.

Le tendió la gran maleta roja y observó como el apuesto joven la sujetaba e introducía en el maletero del amarillo coche sin esfuerzo aparente.

Debido a los movimientos, sus bíceps se doblaron, marcándose en la ajustada camiseta que llevaba, haciendo que ella mordiera su labio involuntariamente.

Nunca en sus cortos veintitrés años había visto un espécimen masculino así. El extraño color cobrizo de su pelo le llamó mucho la atención, y más aún la forma de su rebelde melena, la cual incitaba a enredar los dedos en ella.

Su rostro no se quedaba para nada atrás, las dos potentes esmeraldas que poseía la guiaban a perderse en ella, su esculpida nariz y sus sexys labios eran un espectáculo digno de admiración, su fuerte y bien formada barbilla no se quedaba para nada atrás.

Y su cuerpo, que podía decir de su cuerpo, no conocía los adjetivos adecuados. Solo podía decir que cada poro de su piel invitaba a pecar, a pecar sin remordimiento alguno.

Se había quedado totalmente hipnotizada por ese hombre, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando él pasó por su lado, llenando sus fosas nasales de una exquisita colonia, y le abrió la puerta trasera.

Él volvió a carraspear, haciendo que ella parpadeara ridículamente rápido. Edward se había percatado de la escrutadora mirada que la joven le había lanzado mientras colocaba la gran maleta.

Él también se había fijado en el buen aspecto de la chica, la cual poseía unas largas y torneadas piernas, una diminuta cintura, su pecho era un poco pequeño, pero no en extremo. Poseía un largo y cremoso cuello acompañado de su bello rostro, marmóreo como la cal, pestañas largas, ojos chocolate, facciones finas y labios carnosos. Además la larga melena chocolate le daba el toque perfecto a su belleza.

Si se lo pidiera, él para nada se negaría a complacer a esa preciosa dama, podía parecer un patán, pero una oportunidad así no se tenía dos veces.

La ayudó a subir y después caballerosamente cerró la puerta trasera del coche. Después de ponerse al volante y de que la mujer que diera los datos exactos de la dirección requerida, se puso en marcha sin imaginar siquiera que esa noche le deparaba una gran sorpresa, repleta de placer, además nunca se pudo imaginar quien era esa preciosa dama y las consecuencias que le traería disfrutar de una sola noche a su lado.

Solo era un hombre cegado por el deseo, una persona más incitada a pecar.

Se dirigió a una velocidad media, la dirección recibida quedaba bastante lejos y le llevaría al menos cuarenta minutos llegar.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás, la cual estaba distraída mirando por la ventana. La vio temblar y pensando que tenía frío aumentó la calefacción, dándole al interior del coche una temperatura cálida, quizá demasiado alta.

La chica se movió incómoda en su sitio, presa del calor que poseía. Pensó en decirle al taxista que apagara la calefacción pero mejor decidió quitarse un poco de las capas de ropa que poseía.

Sin percatarse siquiera de la atenta mirada de Edward a través del retrovisor, elevó los brazos y se quitó el ancho jersey de lana, quedándose solo en una fina camiseta de algodón de tiras y de color blanco.

Edward abrió los ojos al percatarse de los movimientos de la joven, la cual al quitarse el jersey había dejado expuesta parte de la piel de su vientre, mostrando un precioso piercing en su ombligo, el cual constaba de un pequeño palo metalizado y colgando de el una brillante "B".

Aunque eso no fue nada, pues una vez se terminó de quitar el jersey, la fina camisa que ahora llevaba dejaba ver claramente su negro sujetador.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la excitación que eso le provocaba.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó.

—Más o menos media hora. —Suspiró cansada debido al lento avance del tiempo.

—Si no quiere esperar tanto señorita…

—Bella, dime Bella.

—Tiene un bonito nombre. —Pensó Edward.

—De acuerdo Bella, podemos ir por otro camino, es un atajo pero…

—De acuerdo. —No le dejaba terminar.

—Pero…

—¿Eso me asegura tardar menos?

—Sí pero…

—Pues no se hable más. —Negó con la cabeza y tomó el atajo que conocía solo esperaba no hubiera inconvenientes como la vez pasada.

Observó con los ojos abiertos como platos como la calle que se suponía sería el atajo estaba repleta de coches, los cuales pitaban llenando toda la zona del desesperante y agudo sonido.

—¿Este era el atajo? —Preguntó Bella divertida.

—Emm… Bueno… —Edward se rascó la cabeza desesperado.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, puede tardar lo que haga falta.

—Bueno… Yo…

—No es su culpa que haya tanto tráfico. —Le sonrió con suficiencia, lo que hizo que Edward activara su "yo superior". Un estúpido atasco no lo dejaría mal ante ella.

En un fuerte volantazo, giró hacia la derecha para atravesar un callejón que los llevaría a la calle principal, cerca de la casa de Bella.

El fuerte movimiento del coche hizo que Bella perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un lado del gran asiento, dándole una muy buena vista a Edward de sus piernas, las cuales no tapaba la pequeña falda que llevaba.

Edward carraspeó sintiendo cierta parte de su cuerpo emocionarse e intentó centrarse en la carretera.

—Está loco. —Demandó Bella.

—Solo agárrese, llegara cuando menos se lo espere.

—Si no le importa, quiero llegar viva o por lo menos entera. —Bella le chilló cuando él aceleró más.

—No se preocupe, sé de esto. —Edward le sonrió ladinamente, mostrando su lado arrogante.

Ella quiso contradecirle, pero la sonrisa que él le había lanzado la dejó con las palabras a medias y con una picazón ardiente entre sus piernas.

Disimuladamente Bella observó como los ojos de Edward no se despegaban de sus piernas y de su cuerpo en general. Su niña mala, esa diablilla que se posaba en su hombro izquierdo y la hacía cometer locuras la incitó, prácticamente la obligó a que jugara con la cordura del sexy conductor. Le apetecía divertirse un poco, al final la espera podía hacerse menos larga.

Cruzó las piernas, asegurándose de que se viera el interior de sus muslos, no quería parecer vulgar, simplemente insinuarse un poco.

Tenía el móvil entre sus manos y "disimuladamente" lo dejó caer, exclamó un pequeño "ops" y se agachó lentamente a recogerlo.

Debido a que de nuevo había atasco, Edward se pudo fijar claramente en todos los movimientos de Bella.

La unión de sus pechos y el encaje de su sujetador se vieron claramente cuando ella se agachó.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y tosió levemente cuando ella le sonrió después de haber recogido el teléfono.

Bella se mordió los labios suavemente, haciendo que un corrientazo de deseo atravesara la espina dorsal de Edward.

Se removió incomodo en su sitio, al notar como sus pantalones se apretaban cada vez más.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago cuando ella cruzó los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran, dándole un clarísimo saludo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mar chocolate que tenía a su espalda y Bella dejó que las dos orbes esmeraldas de Edward la envolvieran intensamente, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por el deseo irrefrenable que la envolvía. Jamás, ninguno de los dos, había tenido sensaciones tan intensas, era como si el destino hubiese tenido preparado este encuentro entre ambos, dos personas que no se negaban a sucumbir entre el deseo, ante el deseo carnal.

Sus miradas se conectaron del algún modo especial, como si de una combinación de menta y chocolate se tratara. Ninguno venció ante el otro, ante la intensidad de sus ojos. Simplemente se dejaron envolver por la lujuria, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. La burbuja de deseo y pasión desenfrenada se rompió cuando de nuevo el claxon de algún coche situado detrás de ello hizo acto de presencia.

Edward parpadeó y Bella se mordió los labios, esta vez debido al nerviosismo, lo cual fue un movimiento de lo más apetecible para el libidinoso conductor.

Avanzó los pocos escasos metros que el atasco le permitía y se colocó a solo una calle más adelante.

Giró su mirada, de izquierda a derecha y fue, en esta última, cuando cayó en cuenta de que conocía un callejón, que no solo los llevaría más rápido, si no que podía ser perfecto para dejar fluir el deseo que ambos sentían.

Pero no quería dar un paso en falso, tenía que estar completamente seguro de que ella quisiese lo mismo que él. Sabía que por su parte no había problema, nadie se resistía a Edward, polla grande, Cullen pero tal vez aquella chica de atrás tenía pareja y solo estaba jugando a ser una niña mala.

Hace bastante que ya Edward se había dado cuenta del juego que estaba haciendo Bella, y a él en seducir no le ganaba nadie.

Colocó el freno de manos cuando se dio cuenta de que el tráfico tardaría en avanzar nuevamente, echó su cabeza hacía atrás y la apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y pasó los dedos por su cobrizo cabello. La incomodidad de su alegre miembro era más que notoria y por unos segundos se vio tentado a posar su mano "disimuladamente" sobre su erección para relajarse un poco.

Bella abrió fuertemente sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde se movía la mano de Edward, desde su perspectiva no podía apreciar mucho, pero claramente él estaba guiando su mano hacia su entrepierna y fue, cuando él lamió sus labios, aún estando con los ojos cerrados, que se percató del gran deseo que fluía por su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacer eso, pero la diablita de su hombro derecho, enfundada en un apretado traje de cuero rojo le decía que lo hiciera, que una oportunidad así no se presentaba dos veces en la vida. Un hombre tan sexy y endemoniadamente caliente jamás aparecería nuevamente en su camino.

Cada vez hacía más caso a su "yo malo", el cual se susurraba palabras de deseo, de aliento para que cumpliera todas y cada una de las fantasías sexuales que tenía con ese hombre, que sin equivocación alguna, se le podía etiquetar como un verdadero dios.

Lamió sus labios y cuando estaba más que dispuesta a pecar, apareció, como en las películas de comedia, un ángel, envuelto en un precioso vestido blanco diciéndole todo lo contrario. Su ángel alegaba que estaba mal, que pecar solo sucumbida por el deseo la llevaría directa al infierno.

Y fue entonces, cuando su "yo malo" y su "yo bueno" empezaron a pelearse entre sí, que se catalogó ella misma como loca.

No sabía en que momento dos mini-Bellas se habían posado en su hombro, ni cuando fue que su locura aumentó tanto que las vio pelear entre ellas para que eligiera su opinión. Simplemente sacudió sus hombros, haciendo desaparecer a sus mini-Bellas e hizo caso a la que iba de rojo, sin lugar a dudas pecar era lo que más jugoso le resultaba.

Se aseguró de que Edward siguiera recostado, con los ojos cerrados y con su dedo índice haciendo figuras en su pierna, para poder acercarse a él, lo más sigilosamente posible. Su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, y con la voz más sensual que pudo le dijo:

—No me has dicho tu nombre. —Su voz no fue más que un pequeño susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Edward abriera abruptamente los ojos y a través del retrovisor, vio lo cerca que ella se encontraba, lo que hizo que no solo los latidos aumentaran.

—Edward, me llamo Edward. —Sin darse cuenta también lo había susurrado, solo que su voz fue como un pequeño ronroneo.

—-Encantada. —Bella volvió a hablar de esa forma tan sensual, que acaba de descubrir y que volvía loco a Edward.

—Igualmente. —Dijo Edward después de mirar sus pechos, los cuales se veían majestuosos, debido a que ella estaba ligeramente inclinada.

Bella llevó su mano hacia el cabello de Edward y envolvió sus delicados dedos en el pelo que se extendía por su nuca. Se deleitó con su suavidad y le gustó más que nunca el extraño color broncíceo que poseía.

Acarició su hombro derecho y la extensión de su cuello. Edward lo único que hacía era mirar y deleitarse de las pequeñas caricias que recibía de la desconocida, pero eso no hacía que fueran menos incitantes.

Ella elevó su mirada y la conectó con los verdes ojos de Edward, le sonrió tan sensualmente que Edward perdió la conciencia por unos cortos segundos.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —Nunca la obligaría a nada.

—¿Hacer qué? —Ella lo miró con picardía.

—Si sigues adelante con eso, no habrá retorno.

—¿Tú lo deseas? —Sus ojos brillaron en respuesta.

—Como nunca. —Él fue el primero en sincerarse.

—No hay más que decir. —Sorpresivamente Bella llevó sus labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y lo envolvió, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Detente. —Le dijo con voz entrecortada.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de reproché, apartó los labios de su lóbulo y buscó respuestas en sus expresivos ojos.

—No podemos hacerlo. —Un fogonazo de tristeza atravesó los pozos chocolate. —No aquí. —Aclaró Edward sonriendo ladinamente.

Miró hacia la derecha, y de forma arriesgada aceleró violentamente. Después de atravesar, como loco, varias calles más desiertas frenó en un callejón oscuro, solitario y perfecto para lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

Ambos, como si estuvieran coordinados, se bajaron del taxi y en menos de lo esperado Edward agarró su brazo y sin mucha delicadeza prácticamente la estampó contra las puertas del taxi.

Ella le sonrió fogosamente y lo llamó con su mano para que se acercara.

—Eres demasiado apetecible. —Fue lo que susurró él antes de que, de manera precipitada, llevara sus labios más que tentadores hacia la pequeña boca de la castaña.

Ella gimió en sus labios, presa del deseo, jamás había sido besada de esa manera, tan fogosa y excitante.

Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos hacia el pelo de Edward y enredó sus dedos en las sedosas hebras cobrizas. Su sabor era inigualable. Sus labios suaves y su lengua juguetona no tardaron en hacer que jadeara, primero por la excitación y después por la falta de oxígeno.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando él mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó jodidamente bien, lanzando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Edward la apretó más contra la puerta del taxi, haciendo que ella sintiera cada parte su cuerpo y en especial de una que estaba más que dura y dispuesta para la acción.

No pudo evitar jadear al sentir la potencia de su miembro clavándose en su vientre bajo. Sin lugar a dudas Edward era todo un superdotado.

Bella no era para nada una profesional en la materia, jamás había hecho lo que estaba apunto de hacer y menos con un desconocido. Claro que no era virgen, sino no se hubiera arriesgado, pero jamás en su vida se imaginó a punto de tener sexo con un completo desconocido, mejor dicho, con un sexy taxista.

Solo esperaba estar a la altura de él. Ella era joven y tenía derecho a vivir la vida como le apeteciese. Una oportunidad así jamás se repetiría y ella no la iba a desperdiciar, luego ya tendría tiempo para las lamentaciones.

Nunca tuvo buena experiencia y agradables recuerdos de sus anteriores relaciones sexuales y por una noche, una sola noche se quería sentir desea, querida, una mujer completa y sabía de sobra que con Edward lo conseguiría. Él era del tipo de hombres que llevaban a las mujeres a conocer el paraíso y eso era lo que Bella más anhelaba. Dejarse envolver por la pasión por el deseo y poder tocar el cielo con su propia mano, cuando él, en el momento cúlmine del éxtasis, la llevara a ese camino sin retorno que solo estaba lleno de placer y satisfacción.

Se dejó envolver por sus hambrientos labios. Edward besaba bien y lo demás eran tonterías. Sentía que tendría un orgasmo solo con sus labios y sus manos, las cuales habían empezado a moverse ávidas por sus brazos y el contorno de su cadera.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos en su pelo, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, por esa corriente eléctrica que sentía en todo su cuerpo y por la espiral desenfrenada que sentía en su vientre. Era como si algo quisiera explotar dentro de ella, para dejarla desmadejada y satisfecha.

Él cortó el beso para poder mirar fijamente a Bella y le encantó lo que vio. Sus ojos le expresaban exactamente lo que él sentía, el grado de excitación era poderoso y eso lo único que hacía era calentarlo más. Esa noche, de seguro, sería inolvidable para ambos.

Edward tenía ya planeadas muchas cosas para hacer con Bella, dejaría fluir sus perversas fantasías que, alimentadas con el morbo de ser descubiertos, eran todavía mejores.

No tardo mucho más en volver a besarla, había descubierto que tenía unos labios suaves y adictantes, además de que su piel era tersa como el terciopelo, un completo manjar.

Desesperado por sentir algo de alivio en su ansioso miembro la elevó hasta que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, lo cual hizo que la pequeña falda se elevara, destapando sus muslos.

—Maldita sea. —Pensó, pues el calor que emitía su sexo incluso sobre la ropa era notorio, deseaba como nunca introducirse en ella, sentir sus cálidas paredes envolverlo.

—Joder Bella… —No pudo acallar su gemido cuando ella movió su cadera, haciendo que sus sexos tuvieran una placentera fricción que aumentó su excitación.

La besó hambrientamente y poco a poco fue descendiendo por su rostro, dejando besos allí donde podía, finalmente llegó a su cuello y se deleitó con la suavidad de la piel que se extendía ahí. Beso cada zona del delicado cuello y dejó un pequeño mordisco que, debido a la sorpresa y a la satisfacción, provocó que Bella gimiera en su oído.

Impaciente llevó sus ávidas manos a su cuerpo y las introdujo por debajo de su pequeña camisa, acarició la piel de su vientre, jugueteó con el piercing y tocó dulcemente la zona baja de sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador que lo había visto antes a través de su blusa.

La apretó un poco más contra el coche, para poder tener más estabilidad, haciendo que su dura erección, la cual amenazaba con romper los pantalones, se clavara en el centro de Bella, lo que logró que ambos jadearan.

La sujetó por las nalgas con una sola mano, pues era bastante liviana, y con la otra desabrochó sin mucha dificultad el botón de la falda vaquera e intentó quitársela, pues sería demasiado vulgar, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraban, simplemente elevársela. Ella se lo impidió.

—Dentro. —Le dijo impaciente, pues no se quería arriesgar a ser descubiertos.

Edward no dijo nada, la sujetó con fuerza y abrió la puerta trasera del taxi, la tumbó sobre el largo asiento y sin demorarse mucho se tumbó sobre ella, cerró la puerta con cierta dificultad y posicionó sus rodillas entre su piernas y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza debido a que su altura no le permitía estirarse del todo.

Volvió a besarla y con cierta impaciencia quitó su falda, deleitándose con las pequeñas braguitas que ella llevaba.

Acarició su sexo sobre la tela y jadeó al sentir la humedad de este, Bella estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo. Esperar nunca había sido su fuerte y la situación se estaba alargando demasiado. Desesperado por sentir alivio en su punzante erección, quitó a jalones la blusa de Bella y su sujetador desapareció rápidamente de su cuerpo. Besó, mordisqueó, chupó y lamió sus erectos pezones, deleitándose con la dureza de ellos y con el suave olor que desprendía su piel. En el proceso acariciaba su vientre y sus piernas intercambiado sus actos con pasionales besos, dejando que sus hambrientas lenguas jugaran entre sí a una lucha sin final.

Bella estaba en el punto máximo de su excitación y le parecía injusto que solo ella estara prácticamente desnuda, por lo que con impaciencia llevó sus manos a la camiseta de Edward y la sacó con velocidad. Cuando vio su bien formado torso, se relamió los labios, él poseía unos músculos bien formados sin llegar a excederse, su piel era suave y poseía un hipnotizante olor que la enloquecía.

Acarició todo su torso y su vientre hasta llegar a sus pantalones, un poco antes de eso se deleitó con la "V" que formaban sus caderas, la cual terminaba en el camino del paraíso.

Desabrochó impaciente los vaqueros y con la ayuda de Edward rápidamente desaparecieron de su vista. Él se adelantó y sin mucha delicadeza arrancó sus bragas, dejándolas por poco inservibles. Ella rió por su impaciencia aunque no podía juzgarlo, pues hizo casi lo mismo con sus bóxers.

—¡Válgame Dios! —Pensó tras abrir sus ojos asombrada. Lo que Edward poseía entre las piernas no podía ser de este mundo, no podía ser humano.

Su miembro escapó orgulloso y amenazante cuando le arrancó los bóxers, él sonrió con suficiencia al comprobar la cara de asombro de Bella. Sí, la naturaleza había sido complaciente con esa parte de su anatomía.

Cuando logró salir de su asombro al ver el enorme miembro que Edward poseía su mente se llenó de actos sucios que sabía de sobra la harían gritar como una loca, incluso temió, como si fuera primeriza, que toda esa porción de carne, ahora rígida, entrara dentro de ella.

Logró parpadear y apartar los ojos que, vergonzosamente se habían quedado fijos en la clamante erección, se sonrojó levemente cuando elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Edward, que habían estado mirando todas sus acciones. Él poseía una radiante sonrisa y una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, la cual la avergonzó más. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo en esa zona enorme de su cuerpo.

Pensó que diría algún comentario con respecto a su reacción, pero totalmente equivocada se vio avasallada por sus adictantes labios, no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la dura carne clavarse en su vientre. Movió las caderas y ambos separaron sus bocas para poder gemir, pues ese movimiento había logrado que la dura erección acariciara los húmedos pliegues.

—Hazlo ya. —Le exigió ella impaciente. —Te quiero ahora, dentro. —Edward jadeó por lo sensual de su voz lo cual le gustó a Bella y la invitó a que siguiera con las palabras.

—Te quiero hasta el fondo. —Susurró en su oído totalmente desinhibida.

—Quiero que me embestidas con tu dura polla, que me hagas gritar y me penetres tan fuerte que no puede caminar en días. Quiero recordarte y lo quiero hacer ahora. —Lamió su lóbulo como punto final.

—Joder, eres jodidamente caliente. —Le dijo él antes de posicionarse bien entre sus piernas.

Llevó sus manos a su espalda baja y elevó sus caderas para facilitar la penetración.

Sin dilatar más en momento la embistió en una sola estocada.

Bella gritó y él jadeó. Definitivamente su enorme tamaño fue lo que provocó el pequeño pinchazo de dolor que sintió, pero no hizo caso alguno. Edward empezó a moverse rápidamente en su interior, llevando su miembro hasta el fondo de su vientre.

Al tener su mano detrás de su espalda la elevaba y hacía que se encontrara con sus fuertes estocadas, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Los gemidos, gritos y jadeos eran incontables en ese momento y fueron acompañados con el sonido de sus caderas al chocar y el de sus erráticas respiraciones.

Sin salir de ella, Edward apretó su cadera y se sentó en el asiento del coche, haciendo que Bella quedara a horcadas sobre su regazo.

Apretó sus caderas y la ayudó con el vaivén de los movimientos.

Sus pechos rebotaban con cada brinco que daba, volviéndolo totalmente loco.

Mordisqueó sus pezones y acarició sus nalgas mientras su miembro que clavaba en los húmedos pliegues. Ella era totalmente cálida y estrecha, lo cual lo estaba llevando a la completa locura.

—Edward…— Jadeó ella excitándolo más.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que esta vez Bella gritara de placer, sin poder contenerse besó sus labios y se bebió sus gemidos.

Movió más rápido sus caderas y la ayudó con las penetraciones.

Ambos sentían que llegaban al momento de éxtasis final, de placer sin retorno.

Se sentía a punto de terminar y quería que ella lo hiciera junto a él, por lo que llevó sus largos dedos de pianista hacia el botón de nervios de Bella y lo pellizcó haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

Bella llevó su rostro hacia el hombro de Edward y sintiendo los latigazos de placer mordió la suave piel

—Córrete Bella, hazlo ahora. —La embistió duramente mientras seguía pellizcando su clítoris. Sin poderlo soportar más y con un grito acallado por su hombro, el cual fue duramente mordido, dejó que la espiral de su cuerpo explotara.

Ambos terminaron a la par, los latidos se sus corazones retumbaban en sus pechos, haciéndose más que notorios en el exterior. Sus respiraciones erráticas eran incontrolables.

—Ohh Dios. —Jadeó ella.

—Joder Bella… —Fueron las palabras de Edward, pues el punto de placer al que habían llegado no lo dejó con mucho espacio para razonar.

Ella intentó apartarse y él la sujetó fuertemente por la cadera.

—Esto es solo el principio. —Le susurró y Bella por poco pone los ojos en blanco cuando sintió como se endurecía en su interior.

Poco después de eso, el coche se volvió a llenar de jadeos, gritos y gemidos además del sonido de las caderas al chocar.

Cambiaron rápidamente de posición, Bella se colocó a cuatro en el asiento y contorsionándose un poco Edward logró entrar en ella. Cuando consiguieron una postura cómoda, él la embistió, haciendo que Bella sintiera que se partiría en dos, pero no por eso lo detuvo.

Después de varias posturas más terminaron totalmente agotados. Solo les hizo falta unos pocos minutos para que sus insaciables cuerpos quisieran más del otro.

Esta vez Bella se había arrodillado y sin dudarlo mucho se llevó su enorme miembro a su boca, Edward maldijo entre dientes y ella sonrió.

Movió su boca sobre su erección y aunque no podía introducirla toda hizo todo lo posible por llevarla al placer total.

Con su lengua y sus dientes jugueteó con el duro falo mientras Edward inconscientemente jadeaba y movía sus caderas, llevó sus manos al pelo de Bella y la guió con los movimientos.

—Bella, voy a… co… —No podía ni siquiera hablar.

—Hazlo, estoy sedienta. —No hizo falta más, se dejó ir, llenando la boca de la ansiosa mujer con el cálido líquido. Ella aprovechó todo lo que le ofrecía y mirándolo fijamente se relamió los labios.

Preso del absoluto deseo la elevó y tumbó sobre el asiento, sin más contemplaciones la penetró rudamente, haciéndola chillar de placer.

Antes de terminar hizo que se sentara y doblara las piernas, la espalda de Bella quedó sobre la puerta y él sin muchas contemplaciones atacó su húmedo sexo, haciendo que Bella por poco tocara el propio cielo. Mientras ella gritaba y gemía tras su orgasmo él aprovechó para envestirla, haciendo que sus ojos se entornaran debido al placer absoluto.

Ambos sonrieron, totalmente agotados y con sus respiraciones erráticas, se miraron para después de volver a sonreír besarse de una manera totalmente diferente a las anteriores.

Esta vez fue suave, tierna y sin ningún tipo de prisa. Dejaron que sus labios se saborearan mutuamente, reconociéndose.

El sudor perlaba sus frentes en finas gotas, victimas de la acción que se había desarrollado hace solo unos minutos atrás.

Bella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y sin ser conocedora de sus actos lo atrajo hasta su pecho. Edward, sin ser consciente de lo que esa acción traía, descansó su cabeza en el suave pecho de Bella, dejándose envolver por los suaves latidos de su corazón, los cuales habían disminuido considerablemente de velocidad.

Sintió como las suaves piernas de Bella se envolvían en su cadera, sonrió tan dulcemente que lo cegó por unos minutos. El roce de sus sexos fue tan fuerte que jadearon simultáneamente.

Ella volvió a besarlo de esa forma tan tierna y especial que lo había hecho antes, se dejó envolver por la fragancia personal que él trasmitía y por las sensaciones, para nada comunes, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Ha sido increíble. —Dijo él mirándola fijamente.

—Lo ha sido. —Sonrió y sin saber porque volvió a besarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón que no conocía no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus labios se habían vuelto una adicción para ella y ahora le resultaba tremendamente difícil separarse de su cálido cuerpo.

Quiso descansar su rostro en el hueco que cuello y el hombro de Edward formaban, envolverse por su aroma y ser feliz por unos minutos más, pero su móvil tenía intenciones totalmente diferentes.

Sonó por algún lugar del interior del coche y después de mirarse intensamente, sonrieron y negaron lentamente.

—Contesta. —Le dijo pero Bella negó, pues no quería que ese momento tan especial, en el cual sus miradas se habían conectado, se rompiera por una simple llamada.

La insistencia de él prácticamente la obligó a contestar, pero el problema era que no sabía donde se encontraba su móvil.

Buscó con la mirada el insistente aparato que no dejaba de sonar y finalmente lo encontró en el suelo, cerca de los asientos delanteros.

Se estiró para agarrarlo, teniendo que separarse del cuerpo de Edward y cuando ya estaba rozándolo brincó, debido a que él había mordido su espalda.

Sonrieron juguetones y ella lo apartó un poco para poder contestar.

En ese pequeño momento de tiempo parecían una pareja de enamorados que no podían mantener las manos quietas y alejadas del cuerpo del otro.

Lo primero era falso, lo segundo era una verdad universal. No podían estarse quietos y eso que no eran más que un par de desconocidos que habían compartido una excitante noche.

—¿Quién? —Contestó Bella alegremente porque Edward no dejaba de morderla.

—¿Isabella? —Ella se paralizó en su sitio al escuchar la voz de su padre, fuerte y demandante.

—Sí… —Susurró pidiéndole a Edward que parara con la mirada.

—¿Dónde estás?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Papá estoy bien, solo me entretuve. —No sabía que decir.

—¡¿Te entretuviste? —Gritó su padre. —¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, de lo preocupado que estoy?

Bella se sintió fatal.

—Papá yo…

—Jacob está aquí, y está muy preocupado por ti.

La burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ella y de Edward explotó como si de un globo se tratara, el suelo se abrió y ella cayó por un profundo y negro agujero sin final.

—¿Ja…Jacob? —Su voz era nerviosa.

—Sí.

—Pero cómo… cómo es posible.

—Eso es lo de menos, regresa ahora mismo a casa.

—Sí… —Sintió sus ojos aguarse.

En qué momento, de la divertida noche se había olvidado de Jacob, del chico que pensó que quería. La realidad de todo le caía como kilos de cemento, tenía novio y ella se había acostado con un desconocido.

Quiso desaparecer en ese momento y fue mucho peor cuando su "yo bueno" apareció para recriminarle las acciones que había cometido. Solo por sucumbir al deseo se había condenado al infierno.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Edward temeroso.

—Yo… Yo… No debí… —Rompió a llorar amargamente.

—¿Bella? —Él se puso nervioso. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que irme.

Él se apartó rápidamente y en menos de lo que imaginó ella ya estaba fuera del taxi y totalmente arreglada.

Intentó seguirle el ritmo y salió prácticamente detrás de ella, alcanzó a coger sumano antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

—Bella, espera. —Pidió.

—Tengo que regresar a casa, es muy tarde.

—Pero y… —No sabía como explicarse.

—Esto ha sido genial y te agradeceré esta noche siempre, pero no es correcto, los dos lo sabíamos desde el principio.

—Sí… Pero… A lo mejor… No sé.

—Déjalo estar, será lo mejor. Tengo que regresar con mi padre y con…

—¿Con…?

—Es igual, no tiene importancia. Gracias Edward. —Besó su mejilla.

—Deja que te lleve. —Lo meditó.

—Es mejor que no, las cosas terminaran mejor así.

—¿Por qué parecían una pareja a punto de romper su compromiso? —Se preguntaron ambos mentalmente.

—Los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen fin. —Ella sonrió melancólicamente y sin ninguna razón aparente. Lo suyo solo había sido un encuentro causal, sin sentimientos de por medio. Algo rápido y que acabaría antes del amanecer. No había motivo para estar tristes… Entonces… ¿Por qué lo estaba?

Paró un taxi que pasó por su lado y con un beso, pero esta vez en los labios, un imperceptible gracias y otro adiós de parte de ambos, el cual fue dicho al unísono, se dijeron adiós, adiós para siempre. Dijeron adiós a algo que apenas acababa de empezar. Se despidieron del sueño en el que ambos se habían metido y del que les costaría más de lo imaginable salir, se despidieron de algo de lo que jamás olvidarían y que estaría presente en sus memorias antes de lo imaginable.

Se subió al taxi, le dio la dirección de la calle en la que quedaba la casa de su padre y antes de cerrar la puerta sacudió su mano en su dirección, el imitó su gesto y con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos se despidió de ella, la única mujer que lo había hecho feliz en tan solo una noche.

Ambos sabían que su comportamiento era estúpido, infantil e irracional pero no podían evitar el mar de sentimientos que atravesaba su ser. Los dos se sentían extraños, pues nunca habían vivido algo parecido y por lo tanto todo, al ser nuevo, los pillaba sin defensas para poder actuar coherentemente.

Subió a su taxi y se dirigió a su casa, no tenía voluntad para seguir trabajando, además las agujas del reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana, una hora razonable para regresar.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando bajó, se había quedado mirando la parte trasera del coche, mientras las imágenes atravesaban su mente como fogonazos.

"Una aventura de una noche, solo eso." Intentó autoconvencerse.

Antes de lo pensado ya sabía que lo que habían vivido no se iba a quedar ahí, había sido tan especial y diferente, sin ser para nada vulgar u ordinario.

Ya deseaba volver a verla, aunque sabía que era algo imposible. Ella no era más que otra chica de entre las miles que había por Nueva York, pero desde ya sabía que no era cualquier chica, ella tenía algo especial y aún no podía identificarlo. Desde ya su instinto le decía algo, Bella escondía algo trascendental para el avance de sus vidas.

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, esta era un completo caos. Pidió disculpas y dijo que su vuelo se había retrasado dos horas y que una compañera de la empresa la invitó a tomar unas copas para celebrar el éxito del viaje. Su padre tardó en creerla, mentir no era cosa suya pero lo convenció cuando se disculpó, con lágrimas en los ojos, por no llamar.

Jacob estaba totalmente preocupado, besó sus labios nada más verla aunque Bella no respondió, sus labios no le producían ni un poco de lo que los de él lograban.

Se sintió tremendamente mal, una completa mujerzuela al ver a Jacob preocupado. Se dio asco a sí misma y alegando cansancio subió a su habitación a quemarse en las llamas de su infierno personal. Apenas tenía un mes de novia con Jacob y ya le había sido infiel, era una mujer impresentable.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, quería dejar a Jacob, le tenía un cariño enorme, pero no lo amaba, nunca lo había hecho y por lo cual eso no ayudaba en su autojuzgamiento. Él era demasiado bueno para estar con ella.

Había llegado a visitarla esa tarde, diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para ella, quiso cortar con él pero no encontraba el momento oportuno y no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Salió con él y fingió felicidad, pues para nada estaba feliz. Le había sido infiel y nunca se lo perdonaría, además no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y eso no ayudaba para nada a su marchita conciencia.

—No tardara en llegar. —Le dijo.

—¿Quién?

—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya lo veras, ahí viene. —Le señaló un volvo plateado hermoso.

Aparcó el coche a unas calles de donde había quedado con su amigo, el cual lo había llamado esa mañana para darle una sorpresa. Con curiosidad había acudido a donde él le había propuesto, pues tenía que admitir que el raro comportamiento de su amigo lo tenía agobiado.

Salió sin fijarse mucho en que hacía y mirando su móvil pues tenía un mensaje de su hermana. Rió por sus locas ideas y finalmente llegó a la zona en la que se encontraba su amigo.

Elevó la mirada y su corazón se paralizó automáticamente. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro ante la imagen que presenciaba, se quedó con el saludo en la garganta, la cual se le había secado repentinamente.

Con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro miró las manos unidas de las dos personas que estaban delante suyo. Como a cámara lenta fue subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la paralizada mujer.

—No es posible, no es posible. —Pensaba ella en su cabeza, la cual estaba llena de cosas sin sentido.

Sus ojos dieron de lleno con los de él y se dieron cuenta de que las dos miradas eran de asombro y sorpresa, con un chispazo de temor.

Ambos sintieron sus mundos desmoronarse, de entre los millones de habitantes que había en Nueva York cómo era posible que ella, justamente ella estara ahí.

Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente rígidos, dejándolos a los dos como muñecos sin vida.

Se miraron fijamente, sintiendo los latidos martillar en sus corazones.

Jacob tosió levemente al darse cuenta de sus miradas extrañas.

—Sé que estabas cansado de que te mintiera. —Dijo Jacob. —Así que ya no habrá más mentiras. —Añadió. —Te presento a mi novia, Bella.

Definitivamente el mundo era más pequeño de lo que pensaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**¿Hay alguien que aún me siga? :S**

**Estoy viva, sí y lo siento mucho. Llevo más de un mes sin aparecer por aquí pero solo tenían que entrar en mi blog para saber las razones.**

**Mi pc se fundió y no he podido hacer nada, créanme que extraño escribir y lo siento por decepcionarlas. **

**Hace una semana empecé con este shoot para el concurso en los pocos minutillos que podía pillar el pc de mi padre y ahora que trabaja pude escribir.**

**Se me borraron todos los datos del otro pc y aún no está arreglado, tenía dos historias para ustedes de navidad y se borraron.**

**Estoy muy triste por eso, no he podido seguir con mis otras historias porque verdaderamente casi no tenía tiempo para escribir y seguí con esta que estaba a medias guardada en un USB.**

**Lo siento de verdad T.T**

**Espero les guste mi regalito por todo esto y aunque no merezco su atención por lo menos díganme que les pareció, ¿sí?**

**Intentaré ponerme al día.**

**Espero que no piensen que abandoné las historias, Nunca, repito Nunca lo haría. **

**Espero les guste esta locura y entren al concurso para votar, que gane la mejor :)**

**Con retraso lo sé, pero feliz año a todas! :D**

**Muerdi-Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen. **


End file.
